This application is based upon a Provisional Application Registration No. 36,110 to Jack Lester Hansen filed Mar. 19, 1998.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reclamation system and more particularly pertains to reclaiming chemicals from scrap tires through convection, conduction and radiation to extract usable gas, oil and carbon black.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heating and reclamation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, heating and reclamation devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of reclaiming used elastomeric materials are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,054 to Heine et al discloses a preheating apparatus for foundry ladles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,708 to Drews discloses a method for making products made from recycled vehicle tires. U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,404 to Burckhalter discloses an apparatus for heating whole tires in a pressure vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,943 to Doan discloses street signs and other products and method for making same from used rubber tires. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,754 to Woods discloses building materials from recycled tires.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tire reclamation system that allows reclaiming used elastomeric materials.
In this respect, the electro-smokeless extraction/recovery system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reclaiming chemicals from scrap tires through convection, conduction and radiation to produce usable gases, oil, solvents, and carbon black.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved extraction chemical reclamation system which can be used for reclaiming chemicals (non-renewable natural resources, elements, etc.) from scrap tires and waste (farm waste, hazardous medical waste, etc.) through convection, conduction and radiation to produce usable gases, oils, solvent chemicals, and carbon black. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.